


Sleepy Cuddles

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [17]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, No Incest, Robb Stark Lives, Robb Stark is a Little Spoon, Theon Greyjoy is a Little Spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: Theon loves waking up between his loves, he hates that they have to get up in the mornings though.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark/Sansa Stark
Series: Tumblr fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Kudos: 22





	Sleepy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> For @robbeonsa on tumblr for the prompt 1: “I love you, please don’t go.”

Theon would never get tired of waking up in bed with warmth on either side of him. Red hair on both sides, short curls in front of his face from where he was wrapped around Robb’s back, and a long braid flung over his shoulder from where Sansa was curled around his own back.

He would never get tired of it, and yet he never got to bask in it for long for the crow of the cock that awoke him would also awake his loves. 

Robb awoke with a groan, stretching in Theon’s arms and blinking his eyes open with a smile.

“Morning.” He greeted blearily.

Theon pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, “Morning to you as well.”

As though it was a signal Sansa too woke with a long, languorous stretch. 

“Good morning my love.” She said with a kiss to Theon’s ear, before raising her head. “Morning Robb.”

“Good morning to you as well, sweet sister.” Robb said with mock insult, “It’s good to see who you love more.”

Sansa sat up and smirked at her brother over Theon’s head, “Well it’s a hard choice really, isn’t it? The brother who makes political problems for me to sort out; or the man who gives me spectacular orgasms.”

The disgusted noise Robb made at the notion of Theon doing anything sexual with his sister would never stop being funny, and Theon sniggered as it once again made an appearance.

His snigger turned onto a whimper however when Robb rolled fully out of bed, leaving him alone under the covers.

“No,” He whined, “Come back.”

Sansa too left the bed and leant down to press a soft kiss to his lips, “We can’t, unlike you, Robb and I actually have work to do.”

Theon pouted, “I have work.”

“That you do,” Robb agreed, “But training the squires in archery is not quite the same as running the North.”

That was true, but Theon still did not want his loves to go.

He stretched his arms out pitifully, “I love you, please don’t go.”

Robb huffed out a laugh, “You try this every morning and every morning the answer is the same.”

Theon expected that answer, but this morning was going to be different for he brought out his secret weapon.

He made his eyes as large as he could, and watery too, and wobbled his bottom lip as well. It was an expression he had seen Rickon use to great effect, and was one he was not too proud to try for himself.

He could see the way that Sansa started to waver, the way his large eyes started to weaken her resolve. He focused even more upon her, sure that if he could just convince her then Robb was sure to follow.

“I don’t think we have anything that urgently requires our attention this morning.” She said, her eyes locked onto Theon’s pleading gaze. “Would it really be so terrible to spend another hour in bed?”

Robb huffed at his sister, “That’s what he wants us to think, don’t fall for it!”

It was too late for Robb’s words though, Theon knew he had Sansa ensnared.

“Please?” He said in a small voice, his lip still wobbling. “Stay and cuddle me, my love?”

Sansa visibly crumbled before his pleas, she climbed back under the covers and drew Theon back into the warm embrace of her arms.

Theon knew he had won. There was no way that Robb would let Sansa stay in bed with him while he went off to do kingly things. It was too soon to celebrate though, to celebrate early might scare Robb off by making him feel like he had given in.

He watched from his place in Sansa’s arms as Robb stuck his head out the door to speak to Sansa’s maid.

“Princess Sansa currently has no need of your aid, would you please come back in an hour? And ask the kitchens for breakfast to be brought to us at the same time.” His voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper, “Lord Theon is currently loathe to relinquish the princess as his sleep aid.”

The maid left with a giggle and Robb came back to bed with a self satisfied grin. Theon did not care though, he had still won.

Robb pillowed his head on Theon’s chest, just as Theon’s head lolled against Sansa’s. 

Theon sighed in contentment, if only he could spend every moment curled up with his loves. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
